1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2006-525435 discloses that a suction box is provided in an enclosure of a transfer wire of an apparatus for forming, in a dry way, a cloth material formed of two sheets of nonwoven fabric.
Since a tip-end portion of a web which is used for forming a sheet is formed to be thin during shaping of a sheet, it is difficult to suck and peel off a tip end of the web. In addition, when suction of the tip end of the web is performed, the suction is performed in a space where the web is not present and thus it is not possible to suck the tip end of the web in some cases.